


For All Time's Sake.

by mindcomber



Category: Krypton (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Grief/Mourning, M/M, One True Pairing, Poetry, Spoilers, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Heart-Felt...Adam's P.O.V.





	For All Time's Sake.

I traveled through time. So great a distance. For an even greater purpose.

I found something. Strange and unexpected. A feeling...Unexplained. Someone...I wished to explore.

My feelings became too hard to hide. I could'nt tear myself from your side. I was forced to decide. I had no stonger desire. Felt so much pride.

I just knew you felt the same. So much to be gained. It could never seem in vain. Neither of us was to blame. Feeling no shame. (Yet how could I truthfully remain?)

All warnings heeded. becoming (for each other) so greedy. Stealing alone time we badly needed.

What we shared. Felt far beyond compare. (How can it be destined to end in despair?) All at once...You were no longer there...

Epilogue:

There is good. I can still do. Things I can change. I will continue my quest...For you...I will eternally love you...

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I have wanted to celebrate this pairing for a while.
> 
> Up Date: September 2019.  
> So It seems like Seg-El is (still alive?) in the 2nd series which is terrific news for them!


End file.
